buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmazingPST"Providence"/ANIM Wars character sheet
Name : Tendo Akira Appearance: Mint-White hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a a long white general coat with golden zodiac symbols on the back. Under it is a black and white shirt that covers that covers the thighs and a pair of skinny slacks. He weard white boots. The entire design is very royal-like Deck element: Light Core deck case: Star shaped necklace(on my bf bio for reference) Deck list: "Celestials of Starry Sky" Characters: (Avatar) x1 Providence Celestial, Messiah. 1200 power. 1/turn Put 2 cards from the hand to the Focus and until the end of the turn this card gets +1 critical and +3k power. x4 Knowledge Celestial, Castiel 1000 power. if this card is in the focus if it would be leave the Focus draw a card x3 Armament Celestial, Luce 1500 power Send a card from the Focus to the drop and choose up to two cards on the field and they get +100 power. x4 Whim Celestial, Metatron 1200 power When your Avatar would be dealt damage if this card is in the focus send this card to the drop and reduce it by 1 Maneuvers: x2 Sentient force, If you have 2 or less life Send 2 cards from the drop zone to the Focus 2x Celestials requiem, you have 2 or less life draw 2 cards. this ability can only be used once a turn Item: 3x Almighty Booster. Durability 2 +100. Counter once a turn. When a card would leave the Focus all your characters gain +100. When this card would be put into the drop send this card to the focus instead! Hissatsu 2x Almighty Wrath, Judgment On Creation Pay 2 focus and send all the partner cards on your field to the drop. nullify all the abilities of your opponents cards on the field until the end their next turn and deal 1 damage to the opponent! " Omega" x1 Transient Providence Dragon, Resonance Messiah 1900 power. Cost reveal up to 4 cards in the Focus to your opponent and if they each have a different name then each other you may call this character and send those cards to the drop when this character appears on the field your opponent gets Cont The cards on your field lose thier abilities until the end of your next turn. Auto At the end of the battle that this unit attacked if the # of cards in the drop with different names is 5 or more you may ^ this character and this ability can only be used once per turn X-Origin: (Avatar) 1x Providence Messiah "Xinfinite" 1400 power. Act Choose a card from your hand and put it into the focus and choose a card from the focus and put it into the drop, Nullify the abiltiy of a card on your opponents field and this card gets critical +1. Act when the ability of another one of your cards puts a card into ther drop zone from the focus this card gets +200 power. "Blind" 4x Xinfinite Knowledge Castiel 1100 power. 1/turn when this card would leave the focus draw a card and put a card from the focus other than "Xinfinite Knowledge Castiel" into the focus. 3x Xinfinite Arms Luce 1600 power. Counter Act Choose a card from the focus and put it into the drop, all the cards on the field get +100 if the number of cards in the focus is more than your opponents choose up to one character and they get another +100. "Blind" 3x Xininfine Whims, Metatron 1400 power. 1/turn Counter put this card from the drop to the focus and nullify the abilities of one of the cards on your opponents field. "Blind" Manuevers: 3x Xinfinite Charge. Counter put the top 2 card of your deck into the focus and your opponent chooses a card from your drop and you may put it into the hand. 2x Sheild of Xinfinitny . Counter during an attack on your opponents turn if you have less life than your opponent nullify the attack. Item: 3x Xinfinite boost durability 2 +200. When a card would leave the focus all the cards on your field get +100 power and if your opponent has an item on the field nullify its abolity until the end of their next turn. Hissatsu: 2x Xinfinite Judgement, Antimatter Void. You may only cast this if you have 5 or more cards with Xinfinite in the drop. Pay 3 focus nullify the abilities of all the cards on your opponents field and deal 2 damage to the opponent! "Omega": 1x Providence Unlimited, Focus Feind 1900 power. Call cost reveal 5 cards in the focus if they have different names you may call this character. Auto When this card enters the field your opponent cannot use the abilities of his cards until the end of their next turn. Auto when this card attacks you may pay 1 life and this card gets critical +1 until the end of the turn. Category:Blog posts